


Lit

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Drabble, First Time, M/M, POV Character of Color, Queer Youth, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Chiron and Kevin and their first time. This is my take on Kevin's mindset during that sex/love scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but packs a punch. And hopefully I got Kevin's voice right.

It's not supposed to be like this. To feel like this. He's not supposed to need it. Not from his friend, and another boy at that. Especially not when he knows Chiron gets too caught up in his head and will turn it into something much bigger than it has any right to be. He's been here before. A few times. Quick and easy, hit it and quit it. He's old enough to know it's a good rule to live by. And they can't have more. Kevin knows they can't have more. But Chiron tastes like smoke, like earth. He tastes like home. His satiny smooth skin is hot to the touch as if it's calling out to him. He's letting Kevin do whatever he wants and Kevin's high off it. The weed burned it's way out of his system a while ago, but Chiron is a drug all on his own. It's not supposed to mean anything. Though the soft moans in his ear, the shallow exhales against his neck, make Kevin believe it does.

For a moment, a sweet, silent moment between breaths, nothing else exists but two black boys who look blue in the moonlight.


End file.
